


Later

by Shade_Child1



Series: True Harry [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:18:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8804116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shade_Child1/pseuds/Shade_Child1
Summary: And life goes on.





	

“What are you reading, Tom?” Harry asked dropping a kiss on his head on her way past. 

“One of the most interesting takes to reality I’ve ever read.” Tom responded trying, and really almost succeeding, in holding back a laugh. 

“Really, how so?” Harry responded uninterestedly. 

“Well, for one did you know that apparently you’re a boy, you’re a brunette, and you were sorted into Gryffindor?” He replied snickering at the look of indignation plastered on Harry’s face. 

“Well,” Harry said face going from indignation to coy malice, “Now, that would then mean that you prefer males to females, brunettes to dirty blondes, and that you would marry someone with no self-preservation?” 

“Yes it would but why then pray tell am I married to the bloody Girl-Who-Lived.” 

“Hey I haven’t even dealt with it in like four months!” She said indignantly. 

“Not what I meant. Also last I checked _she_ has blonde hair with black undertones, and _she_ was a Slytherin.” He said smugly. 

“That she is now what is the title of said books, since you seem to have quite a few, pray tell?” She asked sweetly. 

“Well, they’re all you, Harry Potter, books. There’s _Sorcerer’s Stone, Chamber of Secrets, Prisoner of Azkaban, Goblet of Fire, Order of the Phoenix, The Half-Blood Prince,_ and finally _The Deathly Hallows.”_  

“Oh, those which are you on then?” 

“ _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows._ ” 

“Interesting you know that at the end I kill myself to kill you right?” Harry asked giving him a dry look. 

“Wait, what?” Tom asked jumping to the last chapter and reading to the end just to slam the book shut. “What the hell? I thought all the running and hiding shite was to make it some kind of big reveal at the last second like what really happened.” 

“Nope, besides if I remember correctly the only ‘big reveal’ was when I walked out into a swarm of death eaters and right before Lucas’ cruciatus hit me you swooped down like some avenging angel and held the stupid bint at wand point for and I quote ‘Trying to do harm to the soon to be Lady Consort of Britain.’ Which I must say did cause him to pail dramatically and cause Ron, Hermione, and Myself great amusement.” 

“Well yes but it was quite amusing when everyone and their cousin saw you coming towards me and had a look of unyielding hope until I got on bended knee and asked you to be my wife and you cleared the final foot by jumping at me.” 

“Ya,” she replied dreamily, “they all thought I did it to kill you but nope that was dashed after the 20 minute snog we had then and there.” 

“Yes, yes it was and the look on the old man’s face, I quite liked his demise in the books really, was stupendous.” 

“Hmm, it was wasn’t it?” Harry said now sitting beside her husband on the arm of his chair. 

“Yes, though if the books were based on reality then he wouldn’t have been there to be crushed, so though I liked his death there in I quite prefer reality for it.” He said as he dragged her from the arm of his chair to his lap. 

“I totally…Owowowowow,” she said trying to curl into a ball. 

“Dear what is it?” Tom asked worriedly. 

“I…I don’t know but it hurts.” She replied tears welling up in her eyes. 

“Is it the babes? Is something wrong? Do you want me to call the healer?” He asked almost frantic at the title tears coming from the corners of her eyes. 

“Yes, no, just help me rearrange my position.” She said trying to turn a bit. 

“Alright, hold on I have a better idea.” He said standing up and never letting go of his wife. 

“What’s that?” 

“Lay you on the bed it's softer and it will let you spread out more or more comfortably curl into a ball.” He said walking to the door to their room. 

“Okay, but you’ll stay with me right?” Harry asked looking expectantly at her husband. 

“Of course I will.” He replied kissing her temple as he laid her on the bed. 

“Good.” She said rolling over to get more comfortable. 

*Knock Knock Knock* 

“Well damn.” Harry mumbled at the knock on the main door. 

“I’ll be right back.” Tom said moving from the room. “Severus what do you want? I do believe I made it clear I was not to be disturbed today.” 

“You did my lord. But I came in search of Madam Riddle.” Severus Snape, Harry’s favorite spy and professor, said. 

“Well why do you need her?” 

“A matter she has great interest in.” (Ergo: she said not to tell you) 

“Very well I’ll see what she wants done.” He said Hughing a sigh, 

“Severus, Come!” Was heard from Harry as she propped herself up on the headboard. 

“My lady.” Severus said bowing low in the doorway. 

“What do you have information on?” 

“The Hogwarts matter my lady.” 

“What about the old goat?” 

“He’s taken ill no one can find the cause but it is killing him.” He said with a small smirk on his face. 

“Well isn’t that a crying shame how could such a thing happen to the ‘great’ Albus Percival Wilfred Brian Dumbledore I wonder?” She said with mock sadness. 

“Haven’t the slightest my lady. Though I must agree it is a shame to loose such a ‘great’ man.” 

“Yes he was great wasn’t he, a great pain in the ars at least.” 

“Indeed my lady.” 

“You may go Severus but keep me posted on his condition.” 

“But of course.” Severus said bowing low again before leaving. 

“What did you two do to the old goat?” Tom asked getting into bed behind his wife. 

“Nothing though under my request Sirius might have sent an old dark type potion to Dumbledore and it might be a slow acting poison.” 

“I see and how did you get it to him as something he would use?” 

“Lemon Drops.” She said ending in a yawn. 

“I see. You should get some sleep, love, you’ve been up since last night.” 

“Alright I’ll try.” She said closing her eyes and drifting off to dreams of times past. 

 _“Harry!” Hermione shouted right before a spell went whizzing by Harry’s head._  

 _“Bloody shite!” Harry shouted ducking out of the way._  

 _“Now we have you Potter.” Lucius Malfoy said triumphantly._  

 _“What do you plan to do to me!?” she said opening her link with Tom knowing he’d notice and come if she needed him or his people went too far._  

 _“Only this,” Malfoy said a malicious grin turning up is mouth, “Crucio!”_  

 _“Ah…” Harry screamed but the pain didn’t come. Then she suddenly heard a blood curdling scream._  

 _“How dare you Lucius!” Hissed Tom, in his Voldemort Glamour, before turning to look over Harry, “Are you alright, my love?” He asked worry clear in his eyes._  

 _“Yes, I’m okay I knew you would come if I needed you that’s why I opened the link.” She said while in his arms ending with a kiss before he turned back to his people._  

 _“Now Lucius just so you know why you were punished it was for trying to do harm to the soon to be Lady Consort of Britain.” Tom said causing Lucius to pail dramatically, causing the trio to laugh, “Am I clear in this topic? Harry and her people are not to be touched they all hold the mark of a lightning bolt on their necks.” He said menacingly._  

 _“Cristal, My lord.” all the present Death Eaters responded._  

 _“Good, now get out of my sight!” Tom said in a deathly quiet tone, causing all present Death Eaters to scatter in cracks of apparition._  

 _The battle was underway Harry, Ron, Hermione, the twins, Remus, and Sirius were rushing through the battlefield to where Tom and Dumbledore were in a battle. Both sides were parting for the group both for different reasons the light with_ _expectant_ _looks on their faces for the Dark Lord's demise, this had Harry holding back a mad cackle, and the dark for the knowledge of Harry’s position to be, which had her smirking winningly at choice Death Eaters(Bellatrix LA strange for example)._  

 _“Stupefy!” Harry yelled throwing Draco Malfoy unconscious right behind Dumbledore._  

 _“Harry, my dear you’re finally here. Good Luck, Tom.” Dumbledore said backing away from the Dark Lord, who at the use of his first name by someone not Harry had him gritting his teeth._  

 _“Of course, Headmaster.” Harry said with a coy grin._  

 _“May I make one request first?” Tom said looking at Harry._  

 _“Go ahead.” Harry said with barely contained giggles which totally stopped as Tom knelt to the ground._  

 _“Harriet Lillian Potter, Marry me?” He said pulling out a snake diamond ring with rubies for eyes. At this Harry launched herself the last foot._  

 _“Yes,” she whispered in his ear and commenced to snog him for the following 20 minutes. Then when they separated they noticed that there was absolute silence. That is until from directly behind them they heard what sounded like a bunch of hyenas just to look and see Sirius, Remus, Ron, Hermione, and the Weasley twins on the ground in peals of laughter and everyone else in complete_ _gob_ _smacked_ _silence. Then Harry_ _heard_ _the one voice she never thought she would actually look forward to ever._  

 _“Harry, Congratulations.” Said one Peter Pettigrew._  

 _“Thanks,” She said blinking kind of owlishly at him, “but I’m still coming after you or giving you to Reme and Siri.”_  

 _“To be expected but you needn’t do that I will willingly stay for whatever punishment, my lady-to-be wishes.” He replied prostrating himself._  

 _“Remus, Sirius.”_  

 _“My lady?” They responded bowing to their goddaughter._  

 _“When is the next full moon and is he a big enough rat?”_  

 _“Two days,” Responded Sirius._  

 _“He would be.” Considered Remus._  

 _“Good, you will all go to the Shrieking shack in two day time and the wolf and hound will play a game with the rat. Am I clear?” she said looking at each of them._  

 _“Quite.” Remus and Sirius said adopting twin malicious grins._  

 _“Of course.” Pettigrew said with barely contained nerves at the implications._  

 _“I can’t believe you’re already bossing my people around and we aren’t even married yet.” Tom said with mock annoyance._  

 _“Yes, well that is the power Slytherin isn’t it.” She hissed in his ear and giggled when he responded, “Miss me?” She wiggled on his lap then giggled at Dumbledore’s face, which was a mix of shock, confusion, and disappointment._  

 _“Of course I missed you, foolish girl, and now I never have to have you away from me again.” He whispered in her ear hugging her against him tighter._  

 _“Alright, now take me home.” She whispered to him turning in his arms to lean into him. “I’m tired and didn’t sleep well last night.”_  

 _“Then we will go home.” Tom said kissing the top of her head._  

 _A month later in Diagon Alley Harry ran into the Order._  

 _“How could you Harry?” Dumbledore demanded._  

 _“How do you mean?” Harry responded nonchalantly._  

 _“How could you turn on us?” Asked Moody._  

 _“How did I turn on you last I checked none of you are dead nor are you going to be anytime soon now if you’ll excuse me I have things to get and then get home.” She said going around them._  

 _“Crucio.” Someone whispered but Harry noticed too late and the last thing she was consciously aware of was an outraged yell and then dark and pain._  

Tom woke up to a whimpering next to him and hurried to wake his wife who had tears running down her face. 

“Harry, Harry Wake up.” He said urgently worried for both his wife and unborn children. 

“Ah…” Harry screamed shooting bolt upright and accidently head-bunting Tom in the nose. 

“Whoa,” Tom said pulling her close to hold her, “whoa it’s okay, you’re okay, I’m right here, you're safe.” He continued soothingly as Harry clung to him and continued crying. 

“Okay I’m fine.” She said breathing deeply. 

“What was it that had you in such a state anyway, love?” 

“A memory remember about a month after the final battle in the alley when I ran into the order.” 

“Yes,” He growled lowly. 

“That was what I was dreaming about.” 

“It’s okay, love, it’s over and was a long time ago.” 

“Yes, it was I know. But that doesn’t change that it hurt so bad and it still does to remember it.” 

“Yes, I know it does. But now we have each other, Lily, James and Salazar are going to be here soon.” He said rubbing her stomach soothingly. 

“I know you're right.” She said then perked up, “Can we invite Sirius and Remus over for dinner, oh and Ron and Hermione, and Fred and George and Draco oh and the Le stranges?” 

“Um, dear you do realize that at least half those people have children to look after and find babysitter for then right?” Tom said cautiously knowing how his wife’s pregnancy temper and or temperament were. 

“Oh, no they don’t they can bring the kids then Lily will have people to play with, Oh don’t forget Bill and Charlie as well.” 

“Alright dear if you feel you’re up to it.” 

“I do, I am, thank you, Love.” She said kissing him and then hopping out of bed to take a shower while Tom flooed all the people she had specified. 

“Don’t forget Severus!” Harry called from the Shower. 

“Yes dear!” He called before he did just that and then went to join his wife in the shower to give her a back rub. 

“Hey everyone!” Harry said waddling down the stairs and hugging everyone. 

“Hi, Harry how are you feeling?” Asked Remus and Sirius carrying Teddy, who was four now. 

“Fine, fat but fine.” She said getting a sympathetic look from Remus. 

“Harry!” The twins said in unison carrying the twins, who were three. 

“Hey guys, I hate pregnancy weight.” She groaned. 

“I know exactly how you fell.” George replied handing Louie to Fred who was badly trying not to laugh. 

Ron and Hermione were trying to get Rose, at three, to stay still long enough to get her coat off. While Bill and Salazar were chasing Tom and Rowena, sixteen and seventeen. Charlie was laughing at Bill and Salazar with his arm around Luna. Draco was fixing Scorpio’s hair, Scorpio was twelve, for what was probably the twelfth time in ten minutes while Severus told him to leave the boy alone which lead to them fighting over how to raise their son. Bella and Rodolphus were trying to get Sebastian, six, to let go of his Dragon Plushy that his uncle Rabastan got him for his sixth birthday. Rabastan was standing with his newest lady of the month talking about one thing or the other. 

“Okay, let’s all go to the dining room. But if I say your name you stay got it.” 

“Got it.” Everyone said seeing that she was going to find a way to calm the children and annoy her husband in the process. 

“Okay, the ones to stay behind are Louie, Leo, Rose, Tom, Rowena, Scorpio, Sebastian. Everyone else go to the dining room.” So everyone but the seven she called left. 

“So, why we go’ s’ay au’ty Hawey?” Rose asked finally settling enough to talk without hopping with every word. 

“Because, you miss need your coat off come here and I’ll get it then you can go to the dining room. Now, Tom, Rowena?” 

“Yes, Aunty Harry?” 

“You too are supposed to set an example for the younger kids so start setting it.” 

“Yes aunty.” 

“Good now, you can go to the dining room. Red Devils?” 

“Yes, Harwey?” 

“No flying food, no flying liquids, I will supply Sippy cups if needed savvy?” 

“Aye, Captain we savvy.” They said in their best pirate voices. 

“’Kay, you can go to the dining room to now. Sebastian.” 

“Yes?” He asked gripping his dragon tight to his chest. 

“Put the dragon under an arm please. Now, buttons one arm next arm thank you. You may go now.” 

“Thank you.” 

“You’re very welcome Sebastian. Scorpio.” 

“Yes, my lady?” 

“Close your eyes please and thank you.” Two flicks of her wand and his hair was pristine. “There all done.” She ended with a smile holding a mirror up for him. 

“Thank you, my lady, could you possibly teach that spell to papa?” 

“Of course. Now let’s go I’m hungry and Lily has been quite excited since she heard you were coming with your papas.” 

“Scorpio!” Lily, eleven, yelled running and practically tackling the poor boy. 

“Lily, at least let him in the door first the halls are not enchanted with cushioning charms.” Tom drawled from his set at the head of the table though he was smiling fondly at both children. 

“Sorry, Papa.” Lily said skipping back to the table with Scorpio’s hand in a death grip not a trace of apology in her face though she did check Scorpio over before letting him sit down much to his embarrassment and everyone else’s amusement. 

“I remember those days.” Draco whispered looking at his husband. 

“I still do that, love, just not as outwardly.” Severus whispered back unsurely, “do you truly think I don’t worry anymore?” 

“Of course not I know you do.” Draco assured as he laid a hand on his husband's thigh causing a soft smile to appear on Harry’s face. 

“Draco,” Harry said breaking their moment as Draco withdrew his hand and Severus went back to being the surly potions master with a heart of stone. 

“Yes, Harry?” He asked looking at his husband with longing, most likely wanting to snog him senseless which was nice to see that they were still so in love after so long. 

“Scorpio asked me to teach you the spells for his hair don’t let me forget to do that before you leave ‘kay?” 

“Oh, of course if you don’t mind.” He said clearly surprised at the offer. 

“No problem.” Harry replied with a kind smile before going and sitting down with a sigh. 

“Are you alright, love?” Tom asked. 

“Huh, oh yes fine. Just happy to have everyone here. Also when Lily was checking over Scorpio Severus dropped his shields with Draco and Draco just looked like he wanted to snog Severus then and there. I don’t know I think it’s just even after all this time, they're still so in love and it’s so…you know.” She said with her eyes watering a bit. 

“Are we not still in love after all these years?” Tom asked softly seeing the tears in Harry’s eyes. 

“Yes, but it so rare to see it with those two.” 

“True, now stop crying it’s time to eat.” 

“Okay I can do that.” 

-Later after the kids had gone to play and the adults retired to the main sitting room.- 

“Draco?” 

“Yes, my lady?” 

“You didn’t have any wine at supper is something wrong?” Harry asked a bit worried. 

“No, of course not. I just can’t have wine or any alcohol for a while.” 

“Wait, is Scorpio going to have a little brother or sister?” 

“Maybe, we don’t know yet but according to Sev. I’m acting like when I was pregnant with Scorpio in the first month or so, so we decided to wait and see if anything else happens that could be a sign and then we’ll probably go to St. Mungo's for the test.” 

“Oooooh, if you are you’ll floo me right as soon as you know?” Harry asked excitedly. 

“Haha, of course I will.” Draco chuckled 

“Good,” a soft smile curved her lips, “I’m glad to see Severus and you are still so in love after all these years.” 

“What do you mean?” Draco asked puzzled. 

“Earlier when Lily checked Scorpio from top to bottom I saw and heard you and Severus talking and it just hit me how in love you two are after so long.” 

“Oh, well yay just like you and Tom.” 

“Sometimes I wonder though. Have you ever had that feeling like he’s hiding something from you?” 

“How do you mean? Harry what’s wrong?” Draco asked seeing the tears in his friend’s eyes. 

“I don’t know and it worries me he’s been blocking the bond a lot lately and it’s been a long time since he’s done that. It worries me.” She said her tears beginning to fall now. 

After a moment not being able to find his lord Draco took Harry in his arms and started to rock her. “It’s alright, you guys are fine, I’m sure he has his reasons just like any other time. Sev’s kept secrets from me but they always lead to something that makes me love him more. Shh, it’ll be alright Harry.” 

“What exactly do you think you are doing, Draco?” Tom suddenly appeared with Severus who simply raised a brow at his husband in question. 

“What you should be doing.” Draco snapped tightening his hold on Harry. 

“Excuse me?” Tom said in a deathly tone. 

“She’s upset because she’s afraid you’re keeping secrets that will hurt your and her happiness and you weren’t here so I took the job of comforting her. So, my apologies if I was worried about my friend who started to cry and her husband was nowhere to be found.” At this Toms eyes went wide with both surprise and anger while Severus looked at his Husband with a mix of fear and sad understanding. 

“I see, well I’m back so you may go somewhere else.” Tom said looking at both Severus and Draco. 

“Of course, my lord.” Severus said going toward his husband to stop when pierced with an angry look that just dared him to try and make him move away from Harry. 

“My lord, if I may why do you block your bond with her anyway when you should know it causes her undue stress and being the so called genius you are you know said stress is bad for the babies?” He asked with clear defiance in his eyes and heat in his voice. 

“What would you know of it Draco?” Tom asked narrowing his eyes. 

“She told me you’ve been blocking it and she thinks you're hiding something from her and she’s starting to doubt your feelings.” 

“Draco stop before you make him angrier, please.” Harry said through tears into his shirt. 

“No, because I won’t watch my friend and a girl I see as almost a sister plus my son's favorite person be hurt because her husband can’t show enough respect to her to at least explain why he’s doing something that’s inevitably hurting her.” He said while holding her closer in a hug. That was when Tom's anger died and was replaced by respect which then had Severus calm down a bit. 

“I have been keeping secrets, but I promise it’s nothing bad I swear.” He said as he moved toward the two with his hands up in surrender. “Can I hold my wife now?” 

“Harry?” 

“I’ll be fine Draco, thanks.” 

“Course.” Right after this Severus lurched to his husband to hold him and calm his raging temper. 

“Don’t curse him, love, he was just trying to help.” She whispered in Tom’s ear. 

“I won’t he was trying to protect you even if he was sticking his nose where it didn’t belong.” 

“You’re a moron, my love.” Severus whispered in relief to Draco. 

“Yes, but you didn’t see the hurt in Harry’s eyes, Sev, it was like, I don’t even know.” 

-After everything everyone was back in the floo room.- 

“Night, Scorpio.” Lily said from her perch on Tom’s hip. 

“G’Night Lily.” He said from Severus’s shoulder. 

“Thanks again, Draco.” Harry said hugging him goodbye. 

“You’re welcome. Don’t forget nothing has changed between you two it’s probably just a surprise.” 

“Ya, see you soon.” 

“Let’s go to bed.” Tom said not looking at his wife but his daughter. 

“Ya, I’m gonna go to bed to I think.” Harry said but when she got no response went to her old room which was the floor under their room. 

 _The sky was black and there was no moon or stars but when she sat up Harry was looking at something that scared her more than anything Tom was sitting in the study with a woman who looked a lot like Pansy Parkinson but they were on the couch not at the desk and not any couch their couch the couch Harry and Tom had fallen asleep and woken up so many times. But where was Lily why was Tom on the couch with that dumb bint. Where was her baby why wasn’t she the one on that couch with him._  

 _“Lord Riddle, I’m in need of lady Riddles permission for what to do with the tables for the party.” What the hell that was me but I’m lady Riddle. That means she’s there because she’s Lady Riddle and I’m a servant._  

Tom walked into her old room then after looking for her in their room and not finding her. He almost walked out until he heard the tell-tale whimper of a nightmare emotionally affecting his wife negatively. 

“No, no he loves me. He wouldn’t…he couldn’t.” She was whispering in her sleep it must be a bad dream. “Tom would never replace me he loves me and he definitely wouldn’t leave me for Pansey Bloody Parkinson.” Oh no that’s what she thinks I’ve been doing. 

“Harry,” Tom whispered shaking his wife trying to get her to wake up. 

“Tom, Tom am I still asleep please tell me I’m not it was terrible.” She said blinking her eyes open with tears running freely down her face. 

“What happened in your dream? Why are you crying? Why are you here when you should be in our room?” 

“In my dream you were with Pansy Parkinson and I was a servant. I was crying because you had left me and it was terrifying. I’m here because you were upset with me because of Draco I didn’t think you wanted me around right now you wouldn’t even look at me earlier after they left I was scared.” She said tears still falling. 

“I’m sorry, love, I didn’t mean to make you feel that way. I was upset but I never want to let you go or not have you with me and I would never leave you for another. Come up to bed?” He said softly holding out his hand. 

“Okay.” 

Back in their rooms Tom shut the main door behind them quietly and turned to look at Harry who had went not to the bedroom but instead to the chest on the other side of the room. 

“Dear?” Tom asked coming up behind her watching as she pulled out an old photo album. 

“Yes, my lord?” Harry said softly. Causing Tom to cringe because Harry addressing him as ‘my lord’ meant he truly had hurt his wife. 

“Will you not come to bed?” He asked kneeling to help her stand from her seat on the floor. 

“No, not yet, I don’t think.” Harry said looking at the aged book in her hands. “I just need to be alone for now.” 

“If you’re sure.” Tom replied dubiously, “I’ll go and get you a nightgown then.” 

“Thank you, Tom.” Harry said giving him a small smile and kissing his cheek. “Good night.” 

“Goodnight, my love.” He whispered in her hair after taking her in an embrace. And retired to their bedroom to get her a nightgown and get her side of the bed made for her. 

“What should I do?” Harry whispered to the picture she was looking at of her mother and father holding her. “I know he loves me and would never leave us. But, I can’t help but worry when he does these things. It’s like he doesn’t trust me enough to know what’s going on or like he’s keeping something from me. I’m so scared I’ll lose him.” She said tears she didn’t even know were coming falling onto the page. Before she closed the album and put it away in the chest. To go to the bedroom and change and go to bed. 

“How are you feeling?” She heard from behind her. 

“Fine, love.” She whispered back. As he wrapped around her to envelope her. 

“Good, but you were crying again.” He said kissing her neck tenderly. 

“Ya, but I’m fine, just jumbled you know?” Harry mumbled into her pillow. 

“Jumbled how?” Tom asked in concern knowing how many meanings lay behind that one word. 

“I don’t know exactly emotionally and mentally, maybe I don’t know.” 

”Is it because of my recent actions or the dream?” He asked tentatively, worriedly. 

“Is it… Tom the dream had to do with your ‘recent actions’! So if it’s about the dream no shite it’s about your recent actions!” She said in exasperation causing Tom to cringe once again at her tone and expression since she turned towards him when she began to speak. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” He said hands raised in surrender, “Maybe Malfoy’s right and I’m not the genius I’ve always thought I was.” He whispered as an afterthought. This made Harry’s eyes go wide in astonishment just to go back to calm the next but added with a soft smile as she brought Tom’s chin up to kiss his lips which caused him to release some of the tension he had been harboring since the confrontation with Malfoy. 

“Okay, I think I can forgive you.” She whispered against his lips pulling back to see his hopeful expression, “But, you have to put things right again. Meaning you are going to stop blocking the bond. You will also tell me what you have been hiding from me.” Harry demanded. 

“Yes, love, I will tell you and I will stop blocking you.” Tom promised holding her to him tight. 

“Good,” Harry breathed kissing him again softly, “but you better never do that to me again and you better have one hell of a good reason for blocking it in the first place.” She said looking at him sternly, almost as if she were reprimanding Lily. 

“Dear, I am not our daughter.” Tom muttered into her neck, which got him pushed away and a back to him. 

“Yes, Tom, you’re right you’re not Lily but if you’re going to act like her I’m going to treat you like her.” Harry said through her gritted teeth. “Plus, don’t forget I still haven’t forgiven you yet.” She whispered after taking a breath through her nose to expel it through her mouth. 

“Yes, I know that.” Tom said softly kissing her cheek just to notice it was newly wet. “Oh, my sweet I am so sorry. I hate making you cry I wish you would talk to me when I do something that bothers you so.” He whispered into her hair. 

“Yes, I know. But I know you’ll think I’m jumping to conclusions. But, I just can’t do it, I can’t bring it up because you’ll get defensive and I don’t want a fight.” She said starting to shake and Tom knew she was crying again so pulled her closer. Mere minutes later the day caught up with them and they fell asleep like that. 

-A couple weeks later.- 

“Tom?” 

“Yes, love?” Tom said kissing Harry’s very pregnant stomach while they lay on the office couch in a, for once, quiet moment in their lives at this point. “Lily will be home in a little bit.” Harry said tiredly which she was more and more often with the twins due date approaching quickly. 

“Yes, I know this.” He said suspiciously. “But you want something.” He said narrowing his eyes at Harry knowing what was about to come out of her mouth. 

“Yes, actually.” Harry said running her finger in odd patterns across his chest. “I was wondering if we could invite some company for dinner.” She asked with a coy smile. 

“Dear,” Tom said on a sigh this would be the 42nd time in six weeks they had hosted dinner for all the people Harry was close to, “everyone else have lives too you know?” he asked almost irritable not thinking of Harry's pregnancy temper. 

“Fine!” Harry yelled pushing him away causing him to blink at her in confusion she never got physical when she was angry not even when pregnant. “I wasn’t going to invite everyone, Tom, just Draco and Severus maybe Sirius and Remus. But never mind, I didn’t know I couldn’t invite people for dinner when what I need is people close to me around! But that’s right I’m married to the only bloody man in the world that can see past the end of his nose only long enough for his own needs and is completely blind to the needs of everyone else!” She snapped letting her frustration known. 

“Precious, no I just meant, I know you want your family around you but you know that they do have things to do as do we. I didn’t mean to upset you I was just saying that maybe just for tonight, tonight it can just be you, Lily, and me. How would that be?” He said softly realizing how he had probably sounded to Harry. 

“Okay, but tomorrow we will at least invite Severus, Draco, Sirius and Remus.” Harry said with a look in her eyes just daring him to argue with her on this. 

“Of course, love, I may be…amicable to that.” Tom responded smirking. 

“Oh no, my love, you _will_ be amicable to that or you _will_ sleep on the uncomfortable couch in our sitting room am I clear?” She said malevolently. 

“Yes, dear, just not the sitting room couch it’s quite lumpy.” He said a look of horror on his face. 

“Okay, good. But we have about three hours till Lily’s do home come nap with me.” Harry demanded. 

“But, Harry I have all this paperwork to catch up on.” Tom said clearly upset he could not lie with his beautiful wife for a few hours but he knew if he wanted to eat with his family he had to get the work done. 

“But, Tom, I want you to take a nap with me.” Harry whined with a pout. 

“Yes, my dear, but if I nap with you I won’t get this paperwork done and we can’t have our family dinner when Lily gets home. But if there’s still time once I’m finished then I swear I will lie down with you. Okay?” Tom asked softly running his fingers through Harry’s hair as her eyes started to droop. 

“Oh, fiiiine.” Harry replied yawning, “But when you get the work done you will nap with me, unless Lily gets home first then you will wake me up, okay?” She said with a sleepy demanding smile. 

“Okay, I promise that if my work is done before Lily’s arrival home I will nap with you and if not I will wake you.” Tom said with utmost seriousness, “Now get some sleep you're exhausted.” He ended in a soft voice and softer smile. 

“Mmhmm.” Harry hummed nodding against his hand that was still running through her hair, and a moment after Tom noticed her breathing was deeper and she was asleep. With a soft smile at his wife he got up kissing her temple and walking over to his desk to set to work. 

 _“Tom, I don’t feel well.” Harry said softly._  

 _“How so, is it the twins?” Tom asked in a rush worry and fear clear in his face and eyes._  

 _“I’m not sure, but it’s not like when I was in labor for Lily. Tom, I’m scared.” She said with wide eyes._  

 _“I’ll call the healer don’t worry don’t be scared I’m sure it’s nothing.” Tom said almost convincingly._  

 _“Okay.” Harry said nodding._  

 _“I’ll be right back.” Tom said getting up to go only to be pulled back by his sleeve. “You have to let me up, love, so I can call the healer. I’ll only be in the next room you’ll be able to hear me but you have to let me go first.” He said seeing the fear in Harry’s eyes._  

 _“Okay, just, just hurry.” She replied with her eyes filling with tears._  

 _“I will.” Tom said hopping with all hope that there was nothing wrong with the twins. He knew if something happened to them then it would break his precious love. So within two minutes of being away from her the healer was through the_ _floo_ _and rushing to his wife’s side._  

 _“So you say you’re not feeling well?” The healer asks starting her diagnostic spells._  

 _“Yes, I feel odd. Not like I’m going into labor because I distinctly remember that feeling but this is different.” Harry said in a confused tone._  

 _“Alright, well you're fine. Now let’s check on the baby's shall we?” The healer asked with the same knowledge of her patient as Tom._  

 _“Yes, please, madam Pomfrey.” Harry whispered clearly crossing her fingers for her baby's’ health as Pomfrey performed the diagnostics for the twins. When they were done Pomfrey had a sad, confused look on her face._  

 _“What is it, what’s wrong?” Harry asked in a frantic voice._  

 _“Well dear I can’t find anything wrong with you or the boys.”_  

 _“But, I don’t feel right what could be…” She stopped looking from Pomfrey to Tom, “You promised!” She screamed at him causing him to jump._  

 _“My love, what are you talking about?” Tom asked in clear confusion._  

 _“You’re blocking the bond again!” She screamed at him causing his eyes to go wide and look at her with a feeling of fear._  

 _“Precious, I’m not blocking anything unless it’s unconsciously.” Tom said trying to open the link with his wife and not finding it closed, “Are you sure you’re not blocking it?”_  

 _“Yes, why would I block it?” She asked doing the same search and getting the same conclusion that it was not closed._  

 _“Well, dear,” interrupted Pomfrey, “it seems that your link is not functioning as it usually does and therefore you’re feeling unwell.”_  

 _“But how, how could that happen?” Harry said reaching for Tom who went to her side as soon as they noticed the anomaly in the bond to hold her to him._  

 _“James and Salazar, that’s how seams they’re already quite powerful didn’t you have this happen when you were pregnant with Lily too?” Pomfrey asked thinking._  

 _“Yes, but it was earlier in the pregnancy and didn’t last do you think that’s what’s happening here?” Harry asked._  

 _“Yes, basically it shouldn’t last long. But, this also shows that your babies all three are going to be the strongest wizards and witch in over 15 centuries.”_  

 _“But, of course. Also the most gifted, bright, and beautiful.” Tom said preening like a peacock, causing Pomfrey to give a bit of a giggle and soft smile while Harry just rolled her eyes with an equally soft smile knowing he was probably right if the boys looked anything like Lily when she was born._  

 _“Thank you, madam Pomfrey.” Harry said with a wave of her hand as she relaxed against her husband with a relieved sigh._  

 _“Of course, my lady.” Pomfrey said giving a low curtsy._  

 _“And Pomfrey, I’m sure you know the meaning of discretion.” Tom said with a look of warning. Pomfrey just looked at him like he was a student who was trying to get out of the hospital wing before she said they could and left._  

 _“Wow, you just got the Pomfrey stare.” Harry said ending in a giggle._  

 _“Indeed and the news that my heirs will be more powerful than Dumbledore could have ever been.” Tom responded still preening with a look of the utmost satisfaction on his face._  

 _“Hmm, yes well you could always go and laugh in his face about it when the twins are born like you did with Lily but now rub his nose in that particular fact.” Harry said picking at her nails with the utmost calm as if the brief pregnancy scare never happened._  

Tom looked over from his finished stack of paperwork to see a satisfied smirk on his sleeping loves face wondering what she was dreaming about. But when he looked at the clock he didn’t have time to nap with her seeing as Lily would be home any second now but that didn’t mean he couldn’t lay with her. So he ordered a House Elf to inform him when Lily returned home and went to lay with his wife. 

-A few minutes later in the floo room.- 

“Hello, Petunia. Where are mother and father I need to ask them something?” Lily said addressing the House Elf. 

“In master’s study, young mistress.” 

“Tell them I’ve arrived and I will meet them there.” Lily said with the smooth air of authority she got from her father. 

“Yes, Mistress Lily. I go right now.” The elf rushed to assure her. 

“Good, now go.” Lily said causing the elf to hasten to the study as Lily started that way. 

In the study Tom had ended up dozing off only to be brought back to wakefulness by Petunia, an elf Harry named after her aunt as a joke. 

“Yes, ‘Tunney.” Tom said. 

“Master the young mistress is here and says she has somethings to ask yous and the missus.” Petunia hurried to say right as Tom heard a knock on the door of the study. 

“Thank you, Petunia you may go.” Tom said in a wondering voice. Lily was not one to ask for things, that she got from her mother, but if she was asking for something it must be important to her. “Dear, wake up Lily’s home and wants to ask us something.” He said softly shaking Harry. 

“Huh, I wonder what.” Harry said yawning and stretching. 

“Not a clue.” Tom said as another knock was heard at the study door. 

“Enter!” Tom said as he moved to his desk chair Harry in tow. 

“Mother, Father.” Lily said nodding at them in turn. 

“Lily, dear, you wanted to ask us about something.” Harry said with a nod to her daughter. 

“Indeed, mother, though it's more asking father but I wanted your blessing as well if he says yes.” Lily said making eye contact with Harry standing tall with her head up. 

“And what blessing may I give, Lily?” Tom asked with a raised brow. 

“When I’m old enough I want to marry Scorpio.” She stated bluntly looking at Tom. 

“As we know.” Tom said starting to understand what she was asking but hoping he was wrong. 

“I want it in writing that he will be mine and no other can have him.” She said her eyes going into slits daring her father to refuse her, another Harry trait. 

“You do realize you're only eleven?” Tom said trying to dissuade her. 

“Yes, but that means Hogwarts which he has been going to a year already which means being the beautiful thing he is has already been getting looks from other girls and I _will_ not have _my_ Scorpio taken by some stupid bint.” She said with a spark of madness in her eyes. 

“Well, I can see your point but my dear. How do you know one of those ‘bints’ as you put it have not already taken ‘your’ Scorpio?” Tom unwisely asked not seeing the look lighting his daughters face. 

“Dear, perhaps not the best way to go.” Harry whispered from the corner of her mouth just as Lily took out her wand and sent a rather well aimed stinging hex at her father’s face. 

“Because, he is MY Scorpio!” Lily bellowed as Tom looked at her shocked, “And I will not let another have him. HE IS MINE, he promised.” She said falling to the floor starting to sob. 

“Now, look what you did.” Harry hissed at Tom who was still looking at his daughter with mild shock that she hexed him, and in the face of all places, as Harry went to comfort their daughter. 

“What, dear Lily, would you do to one of those girls if they tried to take Scorpio from you?” He asked carefully approaching her. 

“I would do the same thing mama would if someone tried taking you from her. I would flay them alive because, He. Is. MINE.” She said with a clear duh even if she was annunciating it as if Tom were a small and stupid child. 

“If it will make you happy it is done.” Tom said carefully taking hold of his daughter from the other side, “I’ll have the contract written up this afternoon. Will this make you happy, little one?” 

“Yes, very!” Lily chirped. 

“Okay, I’ll be back before dinner then.” Tom said standing up, “But then are you sure you want to wait?” Tom asked teasingly. 

“Daddy, I am not mama and Scorpio is not you we can wait until after at least Scorpio is out of Hogwarts, Merlin.” Lily said in exasperation though she was smiling from ear to ear. 

“Okay.” Tom said leaning over to kiss them both then left. 

“Now, young lady, what did you mean ‘he promised’?” Harry asked turning from the study door. 

“Exactly that he promised that one day we would be each other’s and live happy ever after like you and daddy and Sev and Draco.” Lily said with a happy smile on her face. 

“Really, that means you're both gonna have to work really hard at it you know that right?” 

“Yes, and we’ll be best of friends cause we always have been and started as best of friends.” 

“Good, because if you can’t be friends and trust each other it will never work.” Harry said with a soft smile at her precious little girl, “But, this floor is to hard help me up so we can talk on the couch.” 

“Yes, mama.” Lily said helping Harry up from the floor. 

At dinner Tom had a secret smile on his lips the entire time. 

“So, is it done?” Lily asked as dessert was served. 

“Is what done?” Tom asked as if he had no idea what she was talking about. 

“Tom! Don’t give her reason to hex you again because this time I’ll help.” Harry said warningly. 

“Fine, yes it’s done you will be going to Spinner's End tomorrow to see Draco, Severus, and Scorpio to get it signed by them.” Tom assured her. 

“Good, but I thought mama was gonna have everyone over tomorrow for dinner and I’d do it then.” She asked in puzzlement. 

“Hehe, no, baby girl,” Harry giggled, “You have it signed before that so when dinner comes you can announce it and stick your tongue out at everyone who now hasn’t a chance in heaven or hell to get him. Trust me, it works.” She ended smiling at Tom. 

The next day found Lily standing in the floo room the contract in hand working up the nerve to go see her future betrothed. 

“Alright, I can do this.” She said throwing in the floo powder and giving her destination. “Spinner's End!” She said loud and clear stepping into the floo. 

“Lily!” Draco exclaimed as he saw the flames turn green and Lily come out of them. “What are you doing here?” 

“Hello, Draco, are Severus and Scorpio home? I need to speak with you all.” She said shyly, but with the posture and purpose to show she had serious business to discuss. 

“Yes,” Draco said composing himself recognizing that this was not a social visit, “They’re down in the lab I’ll fetch them please feel free to sit.” He said leading her to the kitchen. 

“Thank you.” Lily said with a small nod sitting at the table and wandlessly starting some tea. 

“Severus.” Draco said stepping the rest of the way into the basement. 

“Yes, darling, what’s wrong?” Severus said seeing the odd expression on Draco’s face. 

“It seems that Lily, actually under the apparent circumstances of her visit Lady Riddle, has come to discuss something with you, myself, and Scorpio.” He said almost confusedly. 

“Well, then we best not keep her waiting. Scorpio put the potions in stasis, and come.” Severus said looking behind him as Scorpio did as he was told. 

“What’s going on with Lily then?” He asked Draco. 

“Not sure but she seems to be here under a business capacity or something close so you will refer to her as Lady Riddle during this visit, understood?” Draco said looking at his son seriously. 

“Yes, Papa.” Scorpio replied with a curt nod. 

“Severus, the tea is done could you get us some sugar, cream, and cups before you sit?” Lily asked as he entered the kitchen. 

“Of course, my lady, but may I ask how you made the tea.” 

“Magic, now no more stupid questions I do have other things to do today. Mother said she would take me to the alley for an owl.” Lily said primly. 

“You get your own owl, Lady Riddle?” Scorpio asked eyes going wide. 

“Yes,” Lily giggled she had never been referred to as, Lady Riddle, before. “I do now sit, you as well Draco. Thank you, Severus.” She said receiving her tea. 

“Now,” Severus started as he sat, “what might you need, my lady?” 

“Well, first off you don’t need to refer to me as if I am my mother.” 

“But, your visit is not a social one so we will show you the respect you deserve as is your standing.” Draco explained. 

“Oh, fine then. Now what I need is to hurry before I lose my nerve. But what I want is this.” She said as she lay a manila envelope on the table as she took a sip of her tea watching all the males in the room look at the envelope in confusion. “Well, open it, like I said I do have other things to do today.” 

“Um, right.” Draco said opening the envelope and removing the documents inside just for his eyes to go wide on the parchment in his hands as he looked from it to Lily, to Scorpio, to Severus, and back again. “Are you serious?” He asked in a whisper which had Severus looking along with Scorpio. 

“Yes,” She said at the widening of their eyes, “quite I will not have some annoying Hogwarts bint take my Scorpio. So yesterday after I got home from visiting I asked mother and father and father had the contract written up.” She drawled picking at her nails with a detached air. 

“Well, this certainly is quite a visit.” Severus said with wide eyes and shock evident on his face, while Scorpio preened with a smug smile on his lips. 

“I’d say.” Draco agreed both totally missing their son’s reaction to the news while Lily’s on smug smirk grew on her lips. 

“Well, can I have him or no?” She asked with an air of annoyance at being made to wait while she and Scorpio now shared twin smirks. 

“Scorpio?” Both his parents asked. 

“She will be mine and I will be hers and we’ll be each other’s, no matter what because no matter what people think a Riddle and a Snape-Malfoy always keep their promises. If that means a long engagement so be it.” Scorpio drawl with complete conviction. 

“Well, that is true and both also always get what they want.” Said Draco looking at Severus and preening, causing both children to giggle. 

“If that’s what you want Scorpio I won’t deny you. You two will be good for each other just never forget you were friends to start and you’ll be friends no matter what. Also it…” 

“Takes a lot of work to keep it running smooth. You have to work really hard and be honest with each other.” Lily cut Severus off, “Mama, told me that.” 

“And she was right.” Severus said with a soft smile. Before summoning a quill so they could all sign. 

“Alright, all done. See you at dinner, Lily.” Draco said since they had finished business and were back to the usual social type of visit. 

“Of course, oh and mother says you are to bring Lucius and ‘Cissy, since Scorpio and I’s betrothal is to be announced at dinner.” Lily said standing in the living room getting ready to floo home. 

“Of course.” Draco said. 

“Until tonight, Lily.” Scorpio said dropping a kiss to her knuckles causing her to blush. 

“Oh, enough of that! Just because you are now engaged does not mean you can start acting like teenagers.” Severus said with a fond smile and mock annoyance in his voice, or actual annoyance, Lily couldn’t tell. “Scorpio come we have potions to finish, my lady.” Severus said with a nod turning back to the basement door. 

“Go before he gets mad.” Lily said giggling at Severus’ back, while Draco watched him go, well watched his arse as he went. “Anyhow thank you, Draco.” She said quietly. 

“For what?” He asked startled. 

“For Scorpio, I was worried you or Severus would say I couldn’t have him.” She said doing the same as Draco but Scorpio’s. 

“Yes, well if you two promised that we won’t get in the way of his happiness.” Draco said fidgeting from foot to foot clearly having a mental debate about something. 

“What is it?” Lily said finally looking at him since the door to the lab was shut behind her enchanting Scorpio. 

“I don’t know if I should shake your hand as, my lord and lady’s daughter, or hug you as my future daughter in law.” He admitted his face going bright red. 

“I could do with a hug.” She said giggling as she wrapped her arms around him and squeezed. 

“Cool.” He said returning the hug. 

“When do you think you’ll be there tonight so I can great you all?” Lily asked pulling away. 

“Hm, not sure why not just have one of your house elves tell you?” 

“Good point, I’ll have Dudley on guard for you all then. ‘Till tonight then.” Lily said disappearing through the floo. 

After returning home Lily went to the study to tell her parents the news only to hear her mother crying and her father trying to soothe her. 

“What’s wrong!?” She yelled rushing into the study. 

“She had a nightmare.” Tom said. 

“Oh, I thought something happened to the babies.” Lily said breathing a sigh of relief her brothers were alright. 

“Ya, so how did things go at the Snape-Malfoy residence?” Harry said finally calming down. 

“Well,” Lily said with a small frown causing both her parents to tense, “I was called Lady Riddle and my lady, which was really weird. But, I got Scorpio!” She said happily. 

“Ha, so you’re saying your titles are weird?” Harry asked with a giggle. 

“No but being referred to as them was.” 

“I see.” 

-Later before dinner.- 

“Young mistress, the Malfeys and Snapefoys is here, young mistress.” Dudley said. 

“Thank you, Dudley. I’ll go greet them.” 

“Lord and lady Malfoy. Lords Draco and Snape. Scorpio.” Lily greeted them giving each a curt nod as she approached. 

“My lady.” Said Lucius and Narcissa with a deep bow and curtsy. 

“My lady Lily.” Said Draco with a low bow. 

“Lady Riddle.” Severus responded with a deep nod. 

“Lily.” Scorpio said placing a kiss to her knuckles when she got close enough causing another blush and Severus to roll his eyes at the display. 

“Scorpio, she is betrothed. You can’t just do that.” Narcissa said in astonishment of her grandsons actions. This caused Lily to raise an eyebrow at Scorpio who smiled shyly. 

“We were running late and didn’t have time to tell them.” He whispered. 

“Ah, well let’s get this out of the way before your grandparents’ die of a coronary shall we?” Lily drawled causing Scorpio to nod weakly, and Draco and Severus to share knowing smirks, “Yes, I am betrothed. So, be careful how you address him as I, like my father, have a very short temper and am not good with dealing with imbeciles. Now, Scorpio would you escort your fiancée to the dining room?” Lily asked turning from them to Scorpio who held his arm out for her. 

“Wait, Scorpio is your betrothed.” Narcissa asked in shock as Lucius’ eyes almost came out of their sockets. 

“Yes, as of earlier today, Scorpio is my future husband. Now as I said, I have a short temper and I am bad with, how does Severus say it Dunderheads, and I’m hungry so come along.” She said curtly. 

“Well, who would the lucky man to get Lily’s hand be?” Sirius asked Remus when they saw Lily leave for the floo room. 

“From the sounds of it she’s getting Scorpio like she wanted.” Remus replied taking a sip of his wine. 

“Hm, to true. How’s the wine?” Sirius asked as he watched Remus’ Adam's apple bob as he swallowed. 

“Fine, want a taste?” Remus said holding his glass towards Sirius knowing that’s not the way his husband would like to taste the wine. 

“Not from your glass no but from you perhaps.” Sirius said with a sly smile. 

“Hm, maybe if you’re good.” Remus said turning to give Teddy his binky that had fallen on the table. 

“Humph, you’re no fun Reme.” Sirius said looking like a kid who was told they couldn’t have a cookie. 

“Yes, well, if it weren’t for me you wouldn’t have any fun so be good. This night is for Lily not you, Siri.” Remus said sternly. 

“Yes, okay, you’re right I’m sorry.” Sirius said rubbing Remus’ thigh. 

“Oh, look!” Remus said pointing to the door where Lily was being escorted in by Scorpio. 

“Good for her.” Sirius said with a broad smile.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone can think of a better title I am open to suggestions!


End file.
